Galactic Commonwealth
In the year 2379, the Galactic Commonwealth was founded by the signing of the Tripartite Armistice with the Cardassian-Klingon Alliance. It was the brainchild of Miles Edward O'Brian who would be regarded as the first post-Terran Rebellion Emporer. (Although he never used that term.) History By 2378, the Terran Resistance had captured Regent Worf and brought the Alliance to its knees. The rebels had also been successful in the capture of the Regent's Negh'var Class Dreadnought which provided numerous enhancements to weapons and shield technology on their aging ships. On November 16th 2378, Terran Resistance members Miles O'Brian and Julian Bashir met with Alliance representatives at Terok Nor, a former Cardassian Ore Processing Center in orbit over Bajor which had long since surrendered to the Rebels. Although the Terran Forces cried for vengeance against years of oppression at the hands of the Alliance, O'Brian was capable of calming his forces enough to meet the Alliance at the diplomacy table. O'Brian was heavily influenced by former Emporer Spock's attempt to form a compassionate Empire and the example set by his meetings with Captain Benjamin Sisko of Deep Space Nine in the "Prime Universe". Although the Tripartite Armistace was signed in November of 2378, it took a further two months for the deeply entrenched Alliance forces to leave former Empire space. O'Brian was now face with the situation of setting up some system of law for rebels, many of which had been living on instinct for far too long. Abandoning the idea of an "Empire" which for many races still had negative connotations from the last Terran dominance, O'Brian chose the name Galactic Commonwealth. The Commonwealth consisted of more than two dozen worlds in a twenty light-year span from Sol and was surrounded by a ten light-year wide Neutral Zone that blocked Alliance vessels access to Commonwealth worlds. One of the Galactic Commonwealth's first allies was the Romulan Star Empire, which the Rebellion had also helped to return to power. For a brief few years, it appeared as if the Galactic Commonwealth was beginning to stablise as a power. O'Brian was extreamly successful at keeping the bloodlust of the former Terran Rebels at bay. During this time, O'Brian launched a massive starship construction project, utilising some designs he had acquired from his time in the "Prime Universe", like the Defiant herself. However in 2382, O'Brian was assassinated by suspected Alliance loyalists who still felt bitter about the terms of the Armistice. O'Brian's murder sent shockwaves across the Commonwealth, leaving his long time friend, Julian Bashir to take control of the crumbling Commonwealth. Influenced by Bashir, several Commonwealth words cut their supply lines with the Alliance, which in turn angered the Alliance greatly. With war on the horizon, Granzite General Jaresh-Inyo saw an oppotunity to gain a foothold in the Commonwealth. On September 9th 2384, the Galactic Commonwealth was officially dissolved to form the new Terran Empire. General Jaresh-Inyo took his place as Emporer after his success at the Battle of Bajor. With that, so ended the first true human attempt at peaceful government in recent years. Additional Links Galactic Commonwealth - Memory Beta Category:Science Database Category:Important Documents